


Язык дыханьем ветра, мед несущего

by kapitanova



Category: Parks and Recreation
Genre: F/F, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-08
Updated: 2012-02-08
Packaged: 2017-10-30 19:39:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/335352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kapitanova/pseuds/kapitanova
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Эйприл/Энн, 4й сезон</p>
            </blockquote>





	Язык дыханьем ветра, мед несущего

**Author's Note:**

\- Ты замужем, – сказала Энн, отступая на шаг и изумленно моргая.

Эйприл ссутулилась.

\- А ты старая, – ответила она, показывая своим тоном, что Энн должна бы уже знать об этом.

\- Я встречалась с твоим мужем, Эйприл. – Энн покачала головой, упираясь ладонями в стену

\- И ты меня бесишь. Я уже говорила это? Или нет? В любом случае – ты меня бесишь. – Эйприл вздохнула. – И мне становится скучно. Зачем мы вообще об этом разговариваем?

\- Потому что ты меня поцеловала. И хотя я считаю замечательным, что ты больше не ненавидишь меня, по крайней мере, мне так кажется, я… - Энн подняла руку и тут же поняла, что ее слегка трясет. – Я абсолютно гетеросексуальна. Ты явно что-то путаешь, так что…

И тут Энн заткнулась, потому что Эйприл поцеловала ее снова. Энн думала _Ты целуешься не так, как положено замужней женщине_ и _Как, собственно, замужняя женщина должна целоваться?_ и _Ох!_ и _Ладно_ ; и когда Эйприл отодвинулась, ухмыляясь, Энн была уверена, что это наверняка очередная ее шуточка, которыми она никогда не интересовалась.

\- Если ты натуралка, я Джанет Снейкхол.

\- Но ты не Джанет Снейкхол.

\- Именно, – уголки губ Эйприл приподнялись. – И перестань волноваться. Я все еще тебя ненавижу.


End file.
